There are a wide assortment of jacket hoods available in the marketplace, primarily in children's jackets. Most of these hoods have some sort of mechanism for adjusting the size of the opening of the hood. Oftentimes the size of the opening is reduced to increase protection of the face of the wearer in inclement weather.
The most common of these types of arrangements is a draw string which is tied in a bow below the chin of a child. However, oftentimes, the bow becomes untied either unintentionally or through the efforts of the child to release a restrictive encumbrance. The release of the drawstring may be without the knowledge of a supervising adult, thus increasing the exposure of a child to adverse weather conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need to ensure that a child is protected against inclement weather conditions which provide assurances that a reduced size hood opening will remain in a fixed position until a supervising adult releases the adjustment mechanism.